What happens during summer break
by QuinnFey
Summary: It's a simple math equation: 3 just-out-of-high-school girls legolas greenleaf, jack sparrow and draco malfoy CHAOS. legolasOC jacksparrowOC dracomalfoyOC
1. Boring Crap You Need To Know

**What Happens During Summer Break….**

** Chapter One: Boring Crap You Need to Know**

(Kitty's POV)

History Class. Also known as That Class Where You Learn Stuff That Has Already Happened And Is Therefore Not That Important To Our Future Lives.

But that takes too long to say, so we just call it Hell.

The 'we' and 'our' that I keep referring to is me and my group of friends: Maddie Wilson, Allie Rowley and yours truly, Kitty Banks.

Allie's the crazier one out of us three, who tends to shout random movie lines in the middle of class, sings A Pirate's Life For Me in the shower and quote her beloved Jack Sparrow every other second.

As for looks, she has long, dark red hair that every girl in the grade covets, brown-green eyes and an ever-present smile. The Smile of Doom, as we call it, is always there because when Allie daydreams, she smiles, and she's always daydreaming.

Onto Maddie. Maddie is rather booky, but if you call her a nerd she'll just smile sweetly…then make your life miserable. She's the kind of person who will shriek, "Dumbledore did it!" on instinct when the lights go out, and will always correct Allie when she say Jack Sparrow—"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." She's also a marvelous actress, and can imitate pretty much anyone—especially the bad guys in movies, because she likes them most. Specifically Draco Malfoy and Sweeney Todd.

She's got straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. You could call her plain, I suppose…if you had a death wish.

As for me…I don't really know what to say about myself. Anything I say will be incredibly biased anyway, considering I'm me.

I guess I'm the one who keeps Allie and Maddie out of trouble…except when it involves a prank of any sort on my butthole ex-boyfriend, Ryan.

But that's beside the point. I have black hair with dark brown streaks and brown eyes that are quite good for a Death Glare, which I usually dish out to anyone who insults Lord of the Rings.

Wait. Where was I? Oh right, I was talking about History class.

So despite the incredible boredom of listening to Mister Johnson monologue about some American war, Maddie, Allie and I were pretty happy. I mean, it was the last day of high school, who wouldn't be happy! (That was rhetorical, by the way. Any sane person would be happy. Except maybe the emo kids.)

Plus, after this we three got to spend all summer together at my house, parent-less. My parents were on a cruise, Maddie's were doing a support project for the children of Africa, and Allie's were god knows where, doing god knows what.

BUT THE POINT IS, that the only adult supervision we'd have for two months was Allie's older brother, Kaz, and he was only stopping by to check on us once a week.

Yes, this summer was going to be heaven.

* * *

(Allie's POV)

I watched the clock intently, willing it to move faster.

'Come on," I pleaded mentally, 'Just one more minute and we'll be free of Subchester High forever! Hurry up dumb clock!'

It didn't listen to me, so I started a staring match with it, all the while sending it bribes telepathically.

'I'll give you a cookie. Two cookies! A cupcake? How about a cupcake? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T TRUST ME? I would SO give you a cupcake! I WOULD. Jerk.'

"Miss Rowley! What did I just say?"

Mister Johnson's snappy voice surprised me and I squeaked, frantically trying to remember whatever useless factoid had just been said. Nothing came to mind. IMPROV TIME, BABY!

"You suddenly were suddenly inspired by thoughts of Jack Sparrow—"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Maddie muttered compulsively.

"—and decided to let us out a minute early?" I finished hopefully.

No such luck. (Heh heh, if you mix 'such' and 'luck' you get 'suck luch!' No suck luch. No sucking lunch. DON'T SUCK YOUR LUNCH, KIDDIES!) Mister Johnson just glared and mumbled something about getting stupider every year.

Crazy old coot.

Suddenly, the bell rang, to my joy.

"WE'RE FREE!" I shrieked loudly. No one even spared me a glance as the rushed out the door.

* * *

"So! What are we gonna do first?" I asked happily, throwing my schoolbag on the floor of Kitty's room unceremoniously. Wouldn't be needing that old thing anymore.

"Well, we should probably go grocery shopping and get the food we need, plus we should empty out our backpacks and decided what to keep…" Maddie suggested.

There was silence for a whole second before we burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right!" Kitty giggled.

"Cause we're just that mature!" I snorted.

"Come on guys!" Maddie said seriously. "Work before pleasure."

She managed to hold the stern expression for two seconds before crumbling into peals of laughter.

After we finished giggling like the schoolgirls we are were, Kitty asked again, "So, seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." I replied promptly, at the same time Kitty answered her own question with, "Lord of the Rings.", and Maddie said, "Labyrinth."

"We watched the Two Towers last weekend. I miss my Jack!"

"Psh. Like you didn't rewatch Pirates of the Caribbean just last night. And probably the night before."

"…True dat. True dat."

"So how's about Labyrinth?"

We argued for a good ten minutes—and that's ten minutes I ain't getting back, mate!—before we finally decided to watch Curse of the Black Pearl first, then Return of the King, then Labyrinth, and then Harry Potter(the fifth one, cuz apparently Draco is cutest in that one and Maddie demanded it).

So we spent the next bajillion hours chowing on popcorn in Kitty's room, watching movies and swooning over our respective hotties.

Did I mention that I love Kitty's room, by the way? The walls are a light green, and clash amazingly with her disney-cheshire-striped bed, which sets off the blue and orange polkadotted rug. The ceiling is black with red splatters.

Basically, it looks like Alice from Wonderland went insane then barfed on her room.

I love it.

But after our movies were done and the popcorn was gone, we were so tired that we climbed into Kitty's ginormous bed—seriously, that thing's bigger than France—and fell asleep before we could even say goodnight. All was quiet. All was peaceful.

Somewhere in the sky, Fate looked down on us, smiled…then got smashing drunk and decided to turn our lives into a rollercoaster of adventure, love and craziness. Starting that morning.


	2. WHAT THE HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS!

**Chapter Two: WHAT THE HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS!?!?!**

(Kitty's POV)

I woke up—if you could call it that—to the sound of someone mumbling, "Giselle, luv…"

"Maddie, quit impersonating Jack, it's the middle of the night." I grumbled sleepily, not even bothering to open my eyes.

Silence. I sighed happily and was almost back to sleep when there was another quiet moan—this one was a different voice, though, and it sounded suspiciously like the person said, "Bugger off, Pansy, go annoy Blaise."

What? That wasn't a voice I'd heard Maddie do before. I cracked an eye open and said, "Wow, Maddie, was that Malfoy? It was pretty good."

Then I saw something behind Maddie's sleeping form. I squinted, trying to make out who it was…then my eyes widened in shock and I screamed.

"HOLY HELL!" Allie shouted, waking immediately and tumbling out of bed onto the floor. She bounded up and faced me.

"Why are you screaming?" She shrieked back at me.

I managed to stop, and pointed wordlessly behind her. She turned around, confused, and gasped.

Draped regally on the chair to my desk was a blond man with pointed ears who was blinking groggily, not fully awake. Lying face up on the floor mumbling was a dark-haired pirate—his clothing made it obvious that this was true. And leaning against the wall was another blond guy clutching what seemed to be a stick tightly. At my yell, he'd shot up to standing position and was now looking wildly around my room.

Legolas Greenleaf, Jack Sparrow and Draco Malfoy were in my room.

_Legolas Greenleaf_, _Jack Sparrow_ and _Draco Malfoy_ were in my room.

Legolas Greenleaf, Jack Sparrow and Draco Malfoy _were in my room._

Jesus flipping Christ.

"Where am I?" Draco snarled, pointing his wand at me. "How did I get here?"

I was too stunned to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

Fortunately or not, this woke Maddie, who shot out of bed like a rocket.

"Who's yelling?" she cried. "Why are you guys yelling? It's five in the bloody morning!"

Finally I found my voice.

"Maddie, there's a wizard, an elf and a pirate in my room." I said bluntly.

"Your room? Who are you? And how did I get here?"

The voice was not Malfoy's. No, this voice was smoother, sweeter…Legolas.

"Legolas." I whispered.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

I was about to answer when Maddie suddenly realized what was going on.

"Why are you here? How did you get here? Are you even real? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" She fired off questions like a machine gun.

As my shout had awoken Allie, Legolas and Malfoy, and Malfoy's shout had awoken Maddie, her shout now awoke Jack Sparrow, who grumbled something unintelligible and stood up.

There was utter silence as we all looked at each other, petrified. Then the shouting began.

"How did you know my name?"

"How did I get here?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Are you muggles?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Am _I_ dreaming?"

"Am I still in the Caribbean, luv?"

"What's going on?"

"What part of Middle Earth is this?"

Voices overlapped louder voices, rising and getting louder and angrier and more confused until my head was swimming and my ears were ringing.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" I yelled so loudly that Allie covered here ears. "NOW EVERYBODY IS GOING TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW AND FOLLOW ME TO THE KITECHEN SO I CAN GET SOME COFFE AND FIGURE THIS WHOLE THING OUT! CAPISCHE?"

Allie and Maddie nodded mutely, Jack smirked and Draco glared, and Legolas...I didn't even look at him for fear of fainting.

That's how I found myself leading my two best friends and three men that shouldn't exist down to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine.


	3. Introductions, Explanations and Fangirls

**Chapter Three: Introductions, Explanations and Fangirls**

(Maddie's POV)

There was an untrusting silence as Kitty made her coffee. Draco glared at everyone, wrinkling his nose whenever he looked at Jack. I don't blame him—Jack wasn't exactly the cleanest of people. Not even close, actually. Every few minutes, his hand would twitch toward his wand, then I would raise a challenging eyebrow and he would stop and resume glowering.

Jack was looking around the kitchen with a bemused expression, as if he couldn't really decide whether this was real or a dream after a night of drinking. Every once and a while his eyes would sneak toward Allie, he'd smirk, then look away.

Despite my gift for reading people, I had no idea what this knowing smirk meant.

And I hate not knowing.

Legolas was acting much like Jack, except without the smirk and with more confusion. And I know Kitty was supposed to be the one who loves Legolas, but I have to admit his confused look was pretty cute.

Suddenly Kitty flung herself into the chair next to me and slammed her a steaming mug of coffee on the table. We all jumped and I winced.

"Okay," Kitty declared, "This is how it's gonna go: Maddie—that's her—" she pointed to me, "Are going to explain everything one person at a time. You three are going to listen and so help me, if you interrupt I will castrate you all."

Kitty's not a morning person.

"Hey!" Allie whined, "Why can't I help explain?"

"Cause you'd just burst into the Pirates Life For Me song whenever you looked at Jack and then wiggle your eyebrows at Kitty and then make random comments." I replied know-it-all-ishly.

Allie opened her mouth to argue, then shrugged and said, "Well, yeah."

Kitty raised an eyebrow but went on.

"Okay, let's start with Draco." She took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes and said, "You're still on Earth but you're in America—Austin, Texas, to be exact. And in this world, wizards don't exist. No Hogwarts, no Dark Lord, no Ministry of Magic…" He looked stunned and horrified, so I added, "No Weasleys, no Harry Potter…"

Then Kitty turned to Jack, who quirked an eyebrow. "You're not in the Caribbean anymore. You're also not in the same time you were—it's now 2010. Piracy no longer exists."

Kitty was seriously depressing him, so I said, "But the world is overflowing with more rum than ever and there's…" what's the term he uses? Oh yes—"pleasurable company around every corner."

He perked up immediately and grinned wolfishly.

Kitty took a shuddering breath and looked at Legolas. She was like that for a few moments, eyes wide, before I reminded her to breath. She let out a breath.

"Maddie?" She pleaded. I rolled my eyes and Allie grinned.

"Legolas, you're not in Middle Earth anymore. You're on Earth. Plain earth. No Middle involved. Elves, hobbits, orcs, goblins…they don't exist here. Just humans and animals like horses and dogs and cats."

That reminded me. "Same for you, Draco—all those legendary creatures don't exist. Just the creatures that muggles know of."

There was not one sound as they processed this. Jack recovered first, and asked gaily, "Well, now that we know that, mates, what are you fine gels' names?"

"Way to ruin the dramatic moment, Jack." Allie muttered.

"_Captain_ Jack." Jack and I corrected at the same time; he beamed at me, and I blushed a little.

"I'm Maddie," I said, "Kitty's the one threatening to castrate you and Allie's the red head."

Legolas, seemingly over the shock or hiding it very well, bowed to each one of us in turn, " _Suilaid_, Lady Kitty, Lady Maddie and Lady Allie, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

"We know." Kitty looked happy enough to lit up the whole house with her smile.

"Bull." Draco snarled suddenly.

"What?" I frowned.

He glared at me, and I saw the answer in his icy grey eyes: _I don't trust you. You're making this up. You're wrong. _I glared back. I hoped he could tell what my eyes said—_Stop whining and suck it up, Princess, cuz believe me, with no family, friends of money, you need our help._

"Soooooo….what do we do now?" Kitty asked, interrupting Draco and my staring contest.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked, startled, "We'll keep them of course."

I yelled, "WHAT?" at the same time Kitty squeaked and jumped up.

Kitty grabbed my arm, smiled at the boys and gave them a sweet, "We'll be right back." Then she dragged Allie and I out of the room.

* * *

* * *

(Allie's POV)

"Ow wow OW ow OW OW OW!" I whimpered as my arm was suffocated in Kitty's Grip of Steel.

Once we were in the hallway and out of the guys' view, Kitty let us go, then rounded on us, her eyes dancing with…something. I don't actually know what—I'm not a people-genius like Maddie dearest.

"Are you mad?" She hissed. Maddie opened her mouth, but I beat her to the punch.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." I said very seriously. Kitty took a deep breath. I knew she couldn't resist the pure awesomeness of the Cheshire Cat.

In a less threatening and hysterical tone, she declared, "We can't keep them here."

"Kitty," Maddie started, "If we let them lose, they'll either be attacked by rabid fangirls or shoot something or steal something or kill someone. Then they will be questioned, the media will make a deal bigger than Bilbo's belly out of it, and they will eventually be led to us. We don't want that kind of attention."

I saw Kitty's willpower crumble as she reluctantly gave in to Maddie's logic.

"Plus," Maddie added coyly, "We've got a pirate playboy, an elven prince and a blond guy capable of casting any spell we want—how can we pass that up?"

"Right." Kitty snorted. "Like Draco would just do anything you ask. You know better than me how stubborn he is."

"We could use our feminine charms." I suggested innocently, batting my eyelashes and giving a simpering smile.

Kitty and Maddie cracked up. I pouted.

Suddenly realization dawned in Maddie's eyes.

"Oh! We forgot about the guys!" She gasped.

"Oops!" Kitty and I squeaked.

We all ran back into the room where the guys were waiting.

Jack—looking incredibly handsome, may I add—was humming merrily as he played with his fingers. Draco was thinking deeply, his grey eyes flicking back and forth between Jack and Legolas, who had a faraway expression.

They all looked up at us as we entered.

Cue awkward silence.

"So," Maddie tried desperately to lighten the mood in the air, "Do you guy have any questions for us?"

"I do." Jack said immediately. "I was just wonderin' if there was any particular reason you gels are all in your undergarments? Not that I mind, of course." He gave a charming smile. I melted.

"Yes, I was wondering that too." Legolas added.

Maddie, Kitty and I raised eyebrows at each other, exchanging befuddled glances. Maddie was wearing her blue stripy pajama pants and a white cami, Kitty was clad in a green t-shirt-dress that barely reached her knees, and I wore my favorite red plaid boyshorts and a black tank top.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously you too have no knowledge of modern times whatsoever." The sneer was clear (hee hee that rhymes!) in his voice. "That's what muggles wear."

I stiffened at the word muggle. It sounded so derogatory!

Maddie reacted first. "Look, princess," she snarled dangerously, "I don't want to hear your crap about wizards being superior to muggles, because guess what? We don't give a damn, and you need us to help you. So just keep your trap shut."

Draco was out of his chair in an instant, his wand and inch away from Maddie's face.

"I don't need anybody's help, especially not some worthless muggles!" He snarled angrily.

Legolas shot out of his seat, looking worried, but Kitty sent him a glance that said, _Don't worry. Maddie can take care of herself. _

Maddie stared at Draco coldly, no sign of fear in her face. Their eyes met, and they held for a few seconds before Draco looked away. I breathed a sigh of relief…until Draco disappeared with an almost silent crack.

He was gone.


End file.
